dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Sweet Home
"Home Sweet Home" is the 6th episode in the first season of Campaign 2.0, and the 22nd episode overall in the campaign. Summary * After spending more time with Lilith, we have dinner with the Novells. Iona presents an entire catalog of outfits that she's already had prepared for Lilith. She'll look absolutely darling! * Eventually we all convene in Bryna's room, playing with Lilith. A while after, the Novells call for Bryna. * Bryna meets with them. They talk for a bit... and Bryna asks if there's ever going to be a point where they stop loving her because of the things she's done. They're quick to reassure he, but also warn her that they'd be deeply disappointed if she's out there making the world a worse place simply for her own gain. * Bryna decides to divulge what she'd been given by the Slapdash Sphere and how it'd come from Orala, but omits the part about the, uh, entire devil army with guns. * Ranthal studies the schematics and deduces that it's a planar gate. He asks if he can review them further over the night, and returns them the next morning with notes in code written over it. * We say goodbye... to Lilith... (choked sob) before we leave. We finally teach her how to say "please," which has been a work in progress. As a parting gift, Sulelia hands Lilith an orb from her Bag of Tricks, and it's the one used to summon the giant elk! Lilith tosses it to the ground in excitement, and from it springs the, uh, aforementioned giant elk. It spawns in the middle of the dining hall and destroys a giant portion of the dinner table. * Haha, okay BYE BRYNA'S PARENTS! We hurriedly depart for Nir Dorrun. As we draw nearer to the city, we realize that there's a lot more people leaving than entering. In fact, everyone heading away seems to look really, really sick. Oh no. * The city of Nir Dorrun is closed off. We go to the Augury instead, and we learn there that Nir Dorrun has been ravaged by an epidemic. * Sulelia rushes to Daisy's dorm to check up on her, and it's not good. Daisy looks like death. She insists however that it's just a common cold! * Angeal visits her grandpa, Halsey. She learns the symptoms of the mysterious disease, which begin with flu-like afflictions. It evolves into muscle spasms, brain hemorrhages, and finally death. It's called the "Carer's Disease". * We find Orkrush and learn that the disease is magical - not even Greater Restoration can cure it. We ask for access to Nir Dorrun to see what's happened in the city, but Orkrush heavily refuses. * Angeal casts Sending to Landen. Sulelia insists that she tell him that she told him so! We ask him for entrance to the city, and he says that while he can't grant that express permission, he can ask his guards to look the other way while we investigate the sewers down by the beach. * We head back to Daisy and confirm our assumption of the disease being the same one that afflicted the crabs all those sessions ago. The blue goop down in the sewers has worsened severely, and has managed to infect everyone in Nir Dorrun. * We check Daisy's back, and find a faint blue line running down it, identical to the ones the dead crabs and bodies found down in the sewers had. She's very ill, and we take her to Orkrush where she'll hopefully be able to recover. * We ready ourselves for a second venture down into the sewers, and wait until morning to set off.